FateGrief (german)
by Korison
Summary: 80 Jahre nachdem Tohsaka Rin und Emiya Shirou den Heiligen Gral im 5. Gralskrieg zerstört haben, erscheint der Heilige Gral zum 8. mal. Wer soll es diesmal sein der ihn erhält? Wer soll den Wunsch dieses mal erhalten?
1. Prolog: The Summoning

**Prolog: The Summoning**

_**[Dieses FanFiction könnte (und wird im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich auch) viele Plot-Punkte von Fate/Zero und Fate/Stay Night spoilern! Wenn ihr die Shows noch nicht gesehen habt und sie noch sehen wollt, solltet ihr (leider) an dieser Stelle aufhören zu lesen, die Shows so schnell wie möglich lesen und wieder zurückkommen!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch^^ (und ja ich weiß der Prolog ist SEHR kurz...die Kapitel werden aber wahrscheinlich länger '^^)  
Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr auch gerne ein Review posten. Falls ihr irgendwelche grammatikalischen oder Rechtschreibfehler findet, bitte einfach per PM Bescheid sagen!]**_

Vor 2 Jahren:

Der rote Kreis glühte. Füllte den Raum mit Licht. Enthüllte das Gesicht des Mannes. Das Ritual, das er so lange vorbereitet hatte, startete endlich. Er hatte Jahrelang geübt, um diese Chance zu bekommen. Der Mann begann seine Lippen zu bewegen. Rezitierte die uralten Zeilen. Rief nach demjenigen, der mit an seiner Seite kämpfen sollte. Die drei Zeichen auf seiner Hand glühten, wie es der Kreis tat.  
"Ich schwöre hier", rief er in den leeren Raum hinein. "Ich bin das Gute der Welt! Ich bin das Böse der Welt!"  
Die Magic Circuits des Mannes fingen an zu arbeiten. Liehen ihm die Kraft, das, worauf er schon so lange hingearbeitet hatte, zu schaffen.  
"Du bist der Himmel mit den dreien Wortseelen.", sprach er weiter. Der Kreis explodierte förmlich vor Licht. Es war schwer für den Beschwörer sich zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem machte er weiter. Zwang sich dazu nicht aufzuhören.  
"Komm aus dem Schutzkreis der Unterdrückung, der Schutzgeist der Balkenwaage!  
Der Mann verstummte, als das Licht noch heller wurde. Er musste seine Augen schließen um nicht vollständig geblendet zu werden. Als er sie wieder öffnen konnte, hallte eine tiefe Stimme von den Wänden wieder!  
"Ich frage euch, seid Ihr der Master der mich gerufen hat?"  
Der Mann lächelte. "Ja!", antwortete er. Versuchte so stark wie möglich zu klingen. Wie seine Lehrer es ihm immer bei gebracht hatten.  
"Somit, soll ich, Archer, für diesen Heaven's Feel euer Servant sein!


	2. Kapitel 1: The Executor

**Kapitel 1: The Executor**

_**[Notizen des Autors:**_

_**Ich werde von jetzt an alle Veränderungen, die ich an vorangegangenen Kapiteln mache, hier dazuschreiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder sich die Notizen durchliest, da wichtige Sachen dabei sein könnten!**_

_**- Ich habe den Servant, der im Prolog beschworen wird von Saber zu Archer geändert, da ich ansonsten später logische Probleme bekommen hätte!**_

_**- Ich habe mich entschieden, dass ganze zu einem Fate/Stay Night FanFiction zu machen, anstatt einem Fate/Stay Night x Madoka Magika Crossover]**_

Hitze. Überall um ihn herum. Flammen, die die Wände zu verschlingen schienen. Doch sie waren nicht der Grund für den Schweiß, den er am ganzen Körper spürte. Es war die Aufregung. Keine ängstliche Aufregung. Vielmehr eine Lust den Mann zu treffen, den er hier vorfinden sollte.

Er nahm den scheinbar altmodischen Revolver, den er in der Innentasche seines Mantels versteckt hatte heraus, fühlte wie seine Finger den Abzug umschlangen. Bereit für alles. Er wusste er musste vorbereitet sein. Sein Gegner war immerhin ein Magus. Ein Verräter gegenüber den Gesetzen dieser Welt.

Er seufzte. Der Mann konnte doch nicht wirklich schon tot sein, oder? Ein einfaches Feuer hatte es noch nie geschafft einen Job zu erledigen.

„Hey!", rief er. „Noch am leben?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort. Wollte den Mann nur wissen lassen, dass er da war. Der Magus konnte sowieso nicht fliehen. Das brennende Appartement war von einer Barriere eingekreist, die ihn davon abhielt das Haus zu verlassen. Es gab keinen Weg raus außer den Vollstrecker, der die Barriere errichtet hatte zu töten, oder ihn dazu zu zwingen sie selbst einreißen zu lassen. Und letzteres war bei diesem, der grade durch sein Appartement stapfte, vollkommen unmöglich. Jörg Christensen.

Der Vollstrecker hätte einfach warten können, bis der Magus ungeduldig geworden wäre und ihn angegriffen hätte. Viel zu langweilig. Er mochte das Versteckspiel vor dem Kampf. Ja...er verspürte Freude wenn er seine Feinde tötete. Freude während er sie bestrafte. Jörg wusste nicht ob das normal war, wollte es nicht wissen.

Er schaute sich um, suchte nach dem Magus. Er wusste, dass der Magus seine „Spielzeuge" bald zeigen würde. Würde versuchen ihn zu töten. Nur um zu überleben. Magi waren egoistische Kreaturen. Die Dinge, die sie begehrten, waren nie etwas das der Menschheit im allgemeinen weiterhelfen würde. Nur die Begierden der Magi waren wichtig, um Menschen kümmerten sie sich nicht. Abgeschnitten von dem Volk, dass sie „normal" nannten, studierten sie und studierten und studierten und hörten niemals auf zu studieren bis zu dem Tag an dem sie starben.

Das war das Bild, das Jörg von Magi hatte.

Und manche dieser egoistischen Begierden waren verboten, manche der Studien illegal. Dies war der Typ Begierde, den die Vollstrecker auslöschen mussten.

Noch immer kein Zeichen von illegalen Aktivitäten in dem Appartement. Jörg hatte schon in jeden Raum gesehen, den er gefunden hatte. Nichts verdächtiges. Nur einige wenige verschnörkelte Runen, die er nicht lesen konnte. Sonst nichts.

Hatte der Magus gewusst er würde kommen? War er schon vorher geflüchtet? Oder hatte er sich nur versteckt?

Der Vollstrecker seufzte wieder. Er hatte gehofft, es hier nicht einsetzen zu müssen. Er aktivierte sie. Die Kraft die er so hasste. Es war ihm nicht verboten sie zu nutzen doch war es schmerzhaft für ihn sich auf das Level seiner Gegner herabzulassen. Ihre simplen Tricks zu benutzen. Er schloss seine Augen. Scannte den Bereich um ihn herum. Suchte nach Resten von Prana. Nach den Fußabdrücken, die ein Magus hinterließ. Das war die Kraft die er sich antrainiert hatte. Diese und die Barrieren waren die einzige Magie die er nutzte, einige der wenigen Arten Magie, die er akzeptierte. Er sah es nicht wirklich vor seinen Augen. Es war eher ein Gefühl, dass er hatte. Ein Gefühl wo das Prana war. Wo der Magus seine Magie benutzt hatte.

_Der Keller!_, dachte er. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass das Appartement einen Keller hatte.

Die Flammen fingen langsam an ihn zu nerven. Er machte die Szene gern dramatischer als sie sein musste. Das Feuer war nie wirklich notwendig um seine Ziele zu töten, aber es war leichter das ganze Haus niederzubrennen, als nach jedem einzelnen bisschen Magie zu suchen und es zu verbrennen.

Jörg fühlte die Hitze an sich nicht. Die Thermo-Regulatoren in seinem Körper ließen ihn nichts fühlen als eine wohlige Wärme. Während die meisten Magi und Vollstrecker eher auf Technologien verzichteten, setzte Jörg sie viel öfter ein als Magie. Er fühlte sich wohler dabei.

Jedoch waren Neuentdeckungen in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer seltener geworden und es wurde immer härter auf etwas zu kommen, dass der Menschheit tatsächlich nützlich wäre.

Der Vollstrecker suchte noch immer nach den Treppen, die ihn in den Keller bringen sollten.

„Hey! Zeig dich schon!", rief er wieder. Noch immer keine Antwort erwartend. Es kam keine. Der Magus wäre dumm, würde er ihn einfach einladen ihn zu töten.

Jörg war noch immer einer der jüngeren Vollstrecker. Doch er hatte eine Begeisterung, die andere nicht zeigten. Seine erledigten Jobs hatten schon länger 30 erreicht und das obwohl er erst seit 2 Jahren dabei war.

Langsam suchte er weiter nach den Treppen. Scannte noch einmal. Diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf den Aufbau des Gebäudes, konnte selbst hier keine Treppe ausmachen. Es gab anscheinend wirklich keine.

„Magi...", seufzte er.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack und wühlte kurz darin. Nahm dann eine rote dünne Nadel heraus. Er grinste. Er vermisste es wirklich diese öfter zu benutzen. Heutzutage versteckten sich Magi nur noch selten in verborgenen Räumen und versuchten sich lieber im direkten oder indirekten Kampf mit den Vollstreckern. Selten erfolgreich wie man sich denken konnte.

Ein weiterer Scan und Jörg hatte die Schwachstelle des Gebäudes ausgemacht. Ging dorthin und suchte nach einer Stelle, in die die Nadel passen würde. Es brauchte nicht viel Kraft sie hineinzudrücken und sobald die Nadel kaum noch zu sehen war, blinkte ein rotes Licht auf. Der Vollstrecker fingerte noch kurz daran rum und drückte dann einen kleinen Knopf. Sofort wurde das Licht zu einem klaren Grün. Jörg ging einige Schritte zurück.

Eine plötzliche Eruption erschütterte den Boden, ein Geräusch kaum hörbar für die Ohren eines Menschen.

Dann brach der Boden ein, ließ ein großes Loch zurück. Jörg, der außerhalb der Reichweite gestanden hatte, kam nun wieder näher. Schaute hinunter. Nichts als Dunkelheit.

Der Vollstrecker sprang. Wissend, dass der Boden nicht tief sein konnte.

Er landete, stützte sich ab. Nahm eine Taschenlampe heraus und schaute sich kurz um. Es war eine der altmodischen Lampen, die Leute zu Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts gehabt hatten. Heutzutage waren sie leicht zu ersetzen, durch Smartphones und ähnlichem. Alles war damit möglich hieß es. Doch von der Kirche konnte sich Jörg keine erwarten.

Der Raum in dem der Vollstrecker gelandet war, war nicht gerade groß. Gerade mal Platz für einige Tische und ein Regal, dass in der Ecke stand. Dicke Bücher lagen überall herum. Vermutlich die Studien, die es zu eliminieren galt. Ein Mann stand in der Mitte der ganzen Unordnung.

„Gefunden!", lächelte Jörg.

Ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen, seufzte sein Gegenüber.

„Ich wusste sie würden dich schicken."

Das lächeln des Vollstreckers erstarb. Diese Stimme...Er kannte sie.

Sich fürchtend, zu sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte, kam Jörg näher, bis er den Mann genau erkennen konnte. Er trug einen langen dunklen Mantel, wie Jörg. Der traditionelle Mantel der Vollstrecker.

„Hast du jemals etwas verloren?", fragte die Stimme leise. Keine Spur des Hasses, den andere Magi zeigten.

Die Frage machte keinen Sinn. Nicht in diesen Umständen.

Jörg antwortete nicht. Wartete einfach darauf, dass alles enden würde. Doch das tat es nicht.

„Wusste ich es doch! Du hast nie erfahren wie schmerzhaft es ist oder?"

Der Vollstrecker wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Wusste nicht was er mit dieser Anschuldigung anfangen sollte. Sein vorheriges selbst war wie verschwunden. Weg gerannt. Hatte die leere Hülle, die einst sein Körper gewesen war einfach liegen lassen. Keine Furcht. Keine Aufregung. Er starrte einfach nur den Rücken seines Feindes an.

„Ich nehme an du wirst es noch rausfinden!"

Es hörte sich zufrieden an. Als wäre sein Ziel erreicht. Doch war es auch traurig. Der Magus wusste er konnte nicht rennen. Sich nicht verstecken. Konnte nicht kämpfen. Nur sterben. Sterben durch die Hand des Vollstreckers. Sterben durch die Hand eines Freundes.

„Tu es!", flüsterte er.

Jörg schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Immer noch verwirrt. Immer noch geschockt.

„Es ist doch dein Job oder?"

Richtig...

Der Job...

Drei Klingen erschienen in der rechten Hand des Magus. Nicht lang. Aber scharf. Jörg kannte sie. Hatte gelernt damit zu kämpfen. Gelernt damit zu töten. Schwarze Schlüssel.

Der Magus wirbelte herum. Versuchte damit zu treffen. Instinktiv hob der Vollstrecker seinen linken Arm und blockte die Klingen mit der bloßen Hand.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er seinen Gegner jetzt angegrinst. Der Ausdruck, wenn ein Magus merkte, dass er schon verloren hatte war zu schön für den Vollstrecker. Doch die Situation war anders.

Er fühlte wie das Prana, dass sein Gegner benutzt hatte um die Klingen zu beschwören, in seine Finger gesaugt wurde. Nein. Nicht die Finger, sondern in die Ringe, die Jörg an beiden Händen trug. Er hatte selbst keine Magic Circuits, die für ihn Prana speicherten. Das wenige, das er benutzte, war das Prana, das er von anderen Magi stahl und in seinen Ringen speicherte.

Das war es, dass Jörg zur Magus-Tötungsmaschine machte. Er eliminierte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Dachte nie darüber nach. Aber jetzt...zögerte er. Schaute in die Augen seines Gegners. Seines Freundes. Er hob den Revolver, den er noch immer in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Spürte, wie er den Abzug berührte. An ihm zog.

Es knallte.

Er hatte ihn erfüllt. Den Wunsch eines alten Freundes.

„Tu es!", hatte er gesagt. „Es ist dein Job!"

Was war es, dass ihn soweit gebracht hatte? Ihn in die Verzweiflung getrieben hatte?

Das waren die ersten Fragen, die Jörg je über einen Magus stellte.

Es war das erste mal, dass er über seine Arbeit nachdachte.

Und es war das erste mal, dass er spürte, was ein Verlust wirklich bedeutete.

Antworten, hatte Jörg herausgefunden, waren nie etwas gewesen, das ihm gefehlt hatte. Hätte man ihn etwas gefragt, hätte er einfach geantwortet. Aber Fragen. Fragen waren ihm nie eingefallen. Kein einziges „Warum". Kein einziges „Wieso".

Und jetzt, fragte er die Fragen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Warum forschten die Magi? Warum suchten sie sich illegale Themen? Warum mussten sie getötet werden?

Ihm waren die Antworten, die die Kirche gab nicht mehr genug. Konnte man die Magi nicht einfach dazu zwingen aufzuhören, indem man sie einsperrte? War es wirklich nötig sie zu töten?

Seit dem Vorfall hatte er keinen Einsatz mehr zugeteilt bekommen. Eine Woche war es nun her. Die Kirche hatte ihn einfach ignoriert, als er nach etwas zu tun gefragt hatte.

Aber jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, würde es eventuell besser sein, ein paar Tage frei zu haben. Er konnte überlegen, wie er eine Antwort auf seine Fragen finden konnte und ein Weg war ihm eingefallen.

Jörg öffnete die Tür vor der er stand. Die Kirche hatte offensichtlich gute Arbeit geleistet die Unordnung, die Jörg hinterlassen hatte aufzuräumen. Es sah aus als wäre es ein normales Feuer gewesen, das hier gewütet hatte.

Ein Kurzschluss. Das war die offizielle Erklärung.

Keine Opfer.

Das sagten sie.

Doch die Realität war grausamer als viele dachten. Es hatte sehr wohl Opfer gegeben. Ein einziges. Ein Magus. Ein Vollstrecker. Und ein Freund.

Getötet durch eine Kugel. Eine Kugel die Jörg nur zu gut kannte. Er hatte sie in seinen Händen gehalten. Sie geladen. Sie gefeuert. Mit ihr getötet.

Jörg schaute sich um. Merkte wie hässlich das Appartement war. Die Neon-Lampen verströmten ihr kaltes Licht, dass es aber auch nicht heller machte als es sowieso schon war. Einige der Fliesen waren zerbrochen. Die einst grünen Wände waren schwarz geworden vom Feuer. Es roch verbrannt. Noch immer.

Der Vollstrecker durchsuchte das Erdgeschoss, nach irgendwelchen Notizen des Magus den er hier getötet hatte. Vielleicht konnten die ihm mehr verraten über die Natur der Magi und warum sie sterben mussten.

Das Ergebnis war jedoch nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend. Einige wenige Blätter, auf denen einige Wörter standen, die in diesem Zusammenhang keinen Sinn machten. Eine Verschlüsselung folgerte Jörg.

Er seufzte. Damit kannte er sich gar nicht aus. Trotzdem entschied er sich dafür sie mitzunehmen. Vielleicht würde er es doch noch schaffen sie zu entziffern.

Als er zurückkam, wartete ein Mann auf ihn. Er trug genau die Sachen, die auch Jörg normalerweise an hatte. Einen langen dunklen Mantel und eine dunkle Hose.

Es war leicht auszumachen, dass er von der Kirche kam. Das hieß entweder, dass sie versuchten ihn zu töten, oder dass er jemanden töten sollte. Als der Vollstrecker näher kam, sah er das Gesicht des Mannes. Es war der Botschafter, der schon seit mehreren Jahren immer wieder zu ihm geschickt worden war. Über die ganze Zeit, waren die beiden so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Nicht genau das, das andere unter Freunden verstehen würden, das gab es selten in der Reihen der Vollstrecker.

„Mister Christensen?", der Mann nannte ihn immer noch beim Nachnamen.

Jörg grinste ihn an. „Komm rein!", sagte er locker. „Ich hab drauf gewartet, dass sie dich vorbeischicken."

Der Botschafter antwortete nicht. Setzte sich einfach auf die Couch, die ihm Wohnzimmer stand. Wortkarg wie immer.

Jörg verschwand kurz in der Küche. Er kannte die Gewohnheiten des Mannes. Ein schwarzer Tee ohne irgendwelche Zusätze. Auch 2080 war Tee immer noch genau so bekannt wie früher.

„Kennst du dein Ziel schon?", rief der Botschafter.

„Natürlich nicht! Glaubst du die Kirche schickt irgendjemanden außer dir vorbei?", antwortete Jörg als er aus der Küche zurückkam.

„Ihr Name ist Alisa Severin.", fuhr der Mann vor, als hätte er den letzten Teil einfach überhörte. „Ihre Familie hat 7 Generationen von Magiern hervorgebracht. Das ist gar nicht so wenig. Die Spezialitäten sind Wiederbelebung von Lebewesen, womit du ja deine Erfahrungen hast, aber sind auch starke Kämpfer und haben eine große Menge Prana in ihren Magic Circuits. Wir werden das mit deinen Ringen kontern. Es gibt noch immer nicht viele die davon wissen. Du solltest diesmal aber ein wenig vorsichtiger sein. Es wird schwer die Unordnung inmitten von Stockholm aufzuräumen okay?"

Jörg nickte.

„Verstanden!"

Er dachte kurz nach.

„Habt ihr einen Plan vom Appartement?"

„Noch nicht", antwortete der Botschafter „und ich denke nicht, dass sie uns einen geben wird."

Er lächelte.

Eine kurze Pause.

„Bist du dir sicher dass du noch weiter machen kannst?"

Was war das auf einmal?

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jörg.

„Du hast gezögert!"

„Ist das nicht normal?"

„Nicht für dich!"

„Du weißt wen ich getötet habe oder? Und du weißt auch, dass er ein guter Freund von mir was nicht?"

Der Botschafter nickte.

Und damit war das Gespräch vorbei. Der Vollstrecker war erleichtert als sein Besuch wieder weg war. Er mochte ihn, aber was er jetzt zu tun hatte, war nichts das ein Kirchenangestellter jemals erfahren sollte.

Jörg nahm seinen Rucksack, packte die Blätter heraus und fing an zu dekodieren.


	3. Kapitel 2: Ice Cold Castle

**Kapitel 2: Cold Ice Castle**

Schnee fiel. Das Szenario sah aus, als hätte man es direkt aus einem Märchen geschnitten. Eine riesiges altes Schloss, mitten im Nirgendwo, umgeben nur von Schnee. Es hätte perfekt in ein Mittelalterliches Szenario gepasst. Mit der Ausnahme des schwarzen Autos, das soeben vor den Toren hielt.

„Sie ist endlich da.", sagte ein alter Mann, die Ankunft des Wagens von einem Zimmer in einem der höheren Stöcke aus beobachtend. Die Frau neben ihm nickte nur.

„Was ist los Iri?", fragte der Mann besorgt.

„Nichts.", antwortete sie schnell, den Blick starr auf das geschehen außerhalb gerichtet. Es war eindeutig, dass sie nervös war. Gäste waren nun mal nicht normal hier.

Sie schauten weiter hinunter auf das Auto. Eine junge Frau stieg aus. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, zusammengebunden in einem Pferdeschwanz und trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Ihr Gesicht war soweit der Mann von seinem Standpunkt aus erkennen konnte schön, aber entstellt von einer Narbe, die ihr linkes Auge kreuzte. Sie sah ernst aus. Die Blicke der beiden folgten ihr, als sie den Weg zum Eingang entlang lief. Als sie in das Schloss eintrat. Dann verlor er sie aus den Augen.

„Könntest du sie bitte holen gehen?", fragte der alte Mann die Frau die noch immer neben ihm stand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verließ sie den Raum. Er seufzte. Er wusste es würde sein letztes mal sein. Seine letzte Chance. Er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Susan war überwältigt. Sie war noch nie an einem Ort gewesen, der so groß war wie das Schloss in das sie gerade eintrat. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihre Aufregung nicht zu zeigen, als sie an den riesigen Säulen vorbei lief, die die Decke trugen. Sie waren größtenteils weiß mit einigen goldenen Teilen. Der Boden hatte genau die gleiche Farbe. So wie alles andere auch. Sie fing an sich zu wundern wie viele Putzkräfte die Familie wohl eingestellt hatte um alles hier sauber zu halten. Natürlich hatte sie davon gehört, dass die Einzberns unglaublich reich waren, aber etwas von dieser Größe hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es war einfach ein zu großer Kontrast zu den Verhältnissen in denen sie über 25 Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

Sie folgte den Dienern, die sie nach oben brachten, passierte weiße Statuen von früheren Leitern der Familie. Sie folgte den Stufen, die die gleiche Farbe wie auch alles andere hier hatten. Weiß. Sie versuchte immer noch ihr ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten und nicht ihre Bewunderung für das ganze Schloss zu zeigen. Sie würde später genug Zeit haben sich das ganze Gebäude genauer anzusehen. Zuerst musste sie den Mann treffen, der sie überhaupt hier her gerufen hatte.

Als sie den dritten Stock erreichten, wartete eine Frau auf sie. Sie trug einen langes weißes Kleid, das mit goldenen Streifen bestickt war und perfekt zu seiner Umgebung passte. Ihr Haar war silbern und das Gesicht sah aus wie das einer Puppe. Doch die Sache die sie wirklich unmenschlich wirken ließ, waren die roten Augen.

Susan hatte schon von ihr gehört. Der Mann mit dem sie geschrieben hatte, hatte ihr von der Frau erzählt, mit der sie arbeiten würde.

„Der alte Mann wartet schon auf euch.", sagte die puppenhafte Frau in einem und signalisierte Susan ihr zu folgen.

Alter Mann? Die Anrede kam dem Gast nicht sehr angemessen für das Oberhaupt einer der drei großen Familien vor.

Es war der erste Teil des Schlosses, den sie sah, der nicht komplett weiß war. Der Boden war tiefrot und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von verschiedenen Leuten.

Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel, einer hölzernen Tür, ankamen, atmete die Silber-haarige Frau kurz ein und öffnete sie dann.

„Sie ist hier.", sagte sie.

Ein älterer Mann stand am Fenster, nach draußen auf das Auto schauend.

„Lass uns allein Iri!", sagte er in einem gebieterischen Ton.

Die Frau neben Susan nickte und verließ den Raum ohne ein Wort zu sagen. War dies wirklich die Frau über die der Mann in seinen Briefen geschrieben hatte? Es schien überhaupt nicht als hätten die beiden eine enge Beziehung. Es schien noch nicht einmal als würden die beiden einander mögen.

„Sind sie nicht ein wenig zu hart zu ihrer Tochter?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wusste, dass es unhöflich war, ihn so direkt auf Familien-Angelegenheiten anzusprechen, aber das waren die Leute, mit denen sie die nächsten Jahre verbringen würde.

„Sie ist nicht meine Tochter!"

Die Antwort überraschte Susan. Hatte er nicht immer nur gutes über sie erzählt?

„Wa-?", fing sie an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Sie ist nicht menschlich. Also kann sie auch nicht meine Tochter sein! Ich habe aufgehört von ihnen als Teil meiner Familie zu denken, als der zweite gestorben ist."

Komplett verwirrt schaute Susan ihr Gegenüber an. Sie hatte ihre ernste Maske verloren.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an, als habe es die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über die Homunculi nie gegeben. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Noch immer unwissend, wie sie reagieren sollte, nahm sie sie und schüttelte.

„Jubstacheit von Einzbern", stellte er sich vor. „Aber ich nehme an das wissen sie schon. Sie sind Susan Roberts nicht?"

Sie nickte.

Der Familienkopf drehte seinen Kopf wieder von ihr weg. Schaute auf den verschneiten Platz vor den Toren des Schlosses und auf das schwarze Auto, das noch immer inmitten der weißen Massen stand.

„Sie kennen die Bedingungen nicht?"

Sie nickte wieder.

Es war leicht. Susan brachte den Heiligen Gral zu den Einzberns und diese zahlten ihrer Familie so viel sie brauchte. Ein normaler Söldner-Job. Nur ein wenig gefährlicher. Die Art von Jobs die Susan machen würde.

Natürlich hatte sie auch andere Söldner recherchiert, die von der Einzbern Familie für frühere Angelegenheiten angeheuert worden waren, um zu wissen ob sie ihnen trauen konnte. Doch es war schwer an nützliche Information zu kommen. Die einzige Sache, die sie herausgefunden hatte, war das sie einige bekannte Magus-Töter für sich arbeiten hatten lassen.

Der Berüchtigte Emiya Kiritsugu, der dafür bekannt war, dass er mehr auf seine modernen Geräte und seinen taktischen Verstand vertraute als auf seine magische Kraft.

Tanaka Itsuki, der einer der ersten war der die Unsichtbarkeit gemeistert hatte.

Und nun sie. Susan Roberts.

Wo war der Zusammenhang? Sie hatte nie eine wirkliche Ausbildung gehabt. Weder als Magus noch als Magus-Töter.

„Ich werde Sie persönlich unterrichten. Sie werden die Ausrüstung ihrer Vorgänger erhalten, da wir noch nicht wissen, wie Sie kämpfen, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher ob Sie alles daran mögen werden. Sie werden die Magie der vorherigen Söldner und die der Einzbern erlernen. Wir werden Sie zwar vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu einem der stärksten Magi machen können, aber Sie sollten sich in jedem Fall auch mit Taktiken vorbereiten."

Das war erwartet. Es wäre unmöglich für sie den Heiligen Gral zu bekommen, ohne auch nur ein wenig über Magie zu wissen. Das war auch der Grund aus dem sie sich fragte, warum eine der drei Familien ausgerechnet sie ausgewählt hatte.

„Haben sie noch Fragen?"

Susan schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde später herausfinden, warum sie ausgesucht worden war. Und selbst wenn nicht, dies war ihre Chance ihrer Familie ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen.

„Iri wird euch euer Zimmer zeigen."

Jubstacheit drehte sich langsam wieder um, schaute jedoch nur an seinem Gast vorbei, anstatt ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Es war leicht zu merken, dass der Mann bereits alt war. Er setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den andern, schien immer zu fürchten, er könne jede Sekunde fallen.

Der Mann öffnete die Tür und rief nach dem Homunculus. Eine der Türen neben dem Raum in dem Susan soeben gewesen war, öffnete sich und die silberhaarige Frau trat heraus.

„Wir sind fertig.", sagte Jubstacheit.

Ohne ein Wort, drehte sich Iri in die Richtung, in die sie gehen wollte. Sie gab Susan wieder das gleiche Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Dann lief sie los.

Es blieb leise für den längsten Teil der Tour. Nur der Homunculus ließ nur ab und zu ein paar Worte von sich hören, wenn sie etwas zu bestimmten Orten des Schlosses etwas sagen wollte. Es war jedoch nichts detailliertes.

Das ganze Laufen dauerte eine halbe Stunde. Am Anfang hatte Susan erwartet, direkt zu ihrem Raum gebracht zu werden, aber Iri hatte darauf bestanden ihr das Schloss zu zeigen, also hatte sie nachgegeben. Sie hatte den Esssaal gesehen, und auch das Trainingszimmer, das größer zu sein schien, als ihr ganzes altes Haus.

Als sie im Gästeraum ankamen, war Susan noch überwältigter, als in dem Moment, als sie das Schloss betreten hatte. Der Raum in dem sie schlafen sollte war riesig. Die Wände waren natürlich wie überall anders auch weiß gestrichen. Der Boden war mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt. Mehrere Schränke standen an den Wänden, in denen schon allerlei Zeug lag und in denen noch massig Platz für ihre persönlichen Sachen war. Direkt vor ihr stand ein Schreibtisch. Sie war verwundert darauf ein Notebook zu finden. Magi waren normalerweise sehr Elektronik scheue Wesen, die selten etwas benutzten, dass neuer war als 19. Jahrhundert. Es war zwar kein sehr neuer Laptop, aber es war definitiv mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

„Dies war der Raum, den auch die früheren Söldner benutzt haben.", kommentierte Iri. „Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!"

„Auf jedem Fall!", antwortete Susan fröhlich und lächelte den Homunculus an.

„Soll ich euch helfen eure Taschen zu holen?", fragte dieser nur höflich. Sie schien wirklich nichts anderes zu sein als ein einfacher Diener, obwohl es viele Leute gab, die sie die Lady von Einzbern nannten, so bestritt Jubstacheit doch alles davon.

„Ist okay.", antwortete der Gast, noch immer lächelnd.

Die Silber-haarige Frau nickte und ging in Richtung Tür, doch als sie sie erreichte hielt sie kurz inne.

„Ihr werdet mich töten, nicht?"

Die Frage war plötzlich. Susans Lächeln verschwand.

„Es wird nötig sein.", antwortete sie.

Dann ging der Homunculus.

„Was denkst du von ihr?"

„Ihr Prana ist unglaublich. Sie hat riesiges Potenzial, scheint aber überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, wie sie es nutzen soll. Sie hätte meine Analysezauber erkennen sollen, selbst wenn sie nur ein dritte Klasse Magus wäre. Es wird wirklich hart sie auf erste Klasse Niveau zu bringen. Sie hat offensichtlich überhaupt kein Training in Sachen Magie erhalten. Aber sind noch 12 Jahre bevor sie in Fuyuki sein muss, also haben wir noch genug Zeit um einiges aus ihr rauszuholen."

Jubstacheit von Einzbern beendete seinen Bericht vom Treffen mit seinem Verbündeten. Er saß in einem kleinen Raum, umringt von tristen grauen Wänden. Die einzige Tür des Zimmers, war mit Magie versiegelt. Dies war mit Sicherheit der hässlichste Raum des ganzen Schlosses, aber für geheime Unterhaltungen, war es hier perfekt.

Der Familienkopf der Einzbern hatte alles versiegelt. Nichts und niemand konnte hineinkommen und nichts und niemand hinaus. Kein Wort. Kein Ton.

Der alte Mann starte in eine kleine Schüssel, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Sie war mit Wasser gefüllt. Er leitete sein Prana in dieses Wasser. Das Spiegelbild, das er sah, war nicht sein eigenes, sondern das eines jungen Mannes mit langem schwarzem Haar. Dieser Mann war ein Meister der Elemente. Einer der am schwersten zu kontrollierenden Teile in der Magie. Die Vorfahren dieses Mannes hatten es geschafft und an ihn weitergegeben. Nun suchte er nach neuen teilen der Elemente, die ihm neue Erkenntnisse und neue Funktionen zeigen würden. Das war das Ziel vieler Magi. Das ultimative Wissen. Perfektion.

Die Konversation die die beiden führten war nur möglich über die Elemente. Sie verbanden ihre Pranaströme, wie eine Telefonleitung, über die 1000 Kilometer die die beiden trennte. Jubstacheit, der die Übertragung von Kraft und Magie gemeistert hatte, konnte die beiden mit Leichtigkeit verbinden. Der Elemente Magus stellte über diese Pranabrücke, wie Jubstacheit es so gern nannte, dann eine Verbindung zwischen den Elementen um die beiden beteiligten her und beide konnten die Schallwellen in der Luft hören und das Spiegelbild des jeweils andren sehen. Diese Art von Anruf war viel komfortabler als das ewige reisen zu dem jeweils anderen und es konnten viel öfter Treffen vereinbart werden. Natürlich konnte man genau so gut auch einen PC oder ein Telefon für solch eine Unterhaltung benutzen, jedoch waren sie immer noch Magi die Elektronik hassten.

„Wirst du ihr erzählen, dass du schon Verbündete hast?"

„Noch nicht. Sie könnte es später herausfinden und dann wütend auf mich werden, aber das ist ein Risiko das ich eingehen muss, bis ich sicher bin, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an Kiritsugu, deshalb bin ich skeptisch."

„Oh, warum denn das?", fragte der Mann im Spiegelbild neugierig.

„Sie kümmert sich um andere genau wie er es tat. Trotzdem versucht sie kalt zu wirken. Genau wie er. Sie ist ihm zu ähnlich, das macht mich besorgt. Du weißt welche Erfahrungen ich mit ihm gemacht habe nicht?"

Schweigen trat ein und der Kopf der Einzbern Familie schaute seinem Gesprächspartner zu wie er seine Haare neu machte.

„Ich denke das wärs dann. Ich muss mich wieder um meinen Vater kümmern.", sagte das Spiegelbild, nachdem es seine Frisur wiederhergestellt hatte.

„Oh, wird es wieder schlimmer?"

Der junge Mann nickte.

„Richte ihm gute Besserung von mir aus!", sagte Jubstacheit noch bevor er den Pranastrom abreißen ließ und die Verbindung abbrach.

In diesem Moment klopfte es. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war rief er ein kurzes „Warte!" und stand dann langsam auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Es war Iri.

„Abendessen ist fertig. Sie sollten vielleicht mit uns essen, da wir ja einen Gast haben.", sagte sie. Es war selten, dass sie irgendetwas wollte, doch sie schien es für wichtig zu halten, dass er diesen Abend kommen würde. Sie hatte auch Recht. Es wäre unhöflich einen Gast auf sein Essen warten zu lassen, also folgte Jubstacheit der silberhaarigen Frau zum Speisesaal um etwas zu essen. Aber in seinen Gedanken, war er schon dabei das Training für seine neue Verbündete vorzubereiten.

_Sie hat wirklich verdammt viel Potential,_ dachte er beeindruckt, als er sich an das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung erinnerte. _Wenn ich sie zu einem erste Klasse Magus machen kann und ein gutes Relikt bekomme, ist der Gral mein._


	4. Kapitel 3: Disease and Cure

**Kapitel 3: Disease and Cure**

_Es gab kleine Änderungen am Prolog und Kapitel 1, die aber nicht die Story als ganzes beeinflussen, sondern nur von rein stilistischer Natur sind._

_Sorry wenn das Pacing jetzt am Anfang noch etwas langsam ist, aber ich werde versuchen das ganze später das ganze etwas schneller hinzubekommen._

_Ich werde von nun an versuchen immer einmal die Woche Sonntags ein Kapitel in der Englischen Version (Link dazu im Profil) zu veröffentlichen. Die deutsche Version dazu wird dann immer ein bis zwei Tage später folgen._

Manchmal, müssen Träume aufgegeben werden!

Manchmal, werden Hoffnungen zerstört.

Die Menge rannte um ihn herum. Schienen sich zu beeilen um ihren nächsten Zug zu bekommen. Was war das alles? Warum war es notwendig? Warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Wusste er nicht, dass es unmöglich war?

Xu Feng schaute hoch, versuchte die Tränen, die seine Augen verließen und langsame seine Wangen hinunter wanderten zu stoppen. Es gab keinen Weg es zu tun. Keinen Weg sie zu retten.

_Abgelehnt...Abgelehnt...Abgelehnt..._Ungläubig wiederholte er das Wort in seinen Gedanken. Wieder und wieder versuchte er sich zu sagen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, ob Heilung überhaupt möglich war.

Er schaute auf das Bild in seinen Händen. Es zeigte ein kleines Mädchen um die acht Jahre, das fröhlich in die Kamera lächelte. Ihr langes dunkles Haar, lag offen auf ihrer Schulter. Wie lebhaft sie gewesen war, wie unglaublich süß sie gewesen war, bevor sie von alledem verlassen wurde, bevor es ihr weg genommen wurde. Die Lebhaftigkeit war durch die Einsamkeit ersetzt worden und das schöne Lächeln, durch eine von der Krankheit und dem Schmerz verunstaltete Grimasse.

_Abgelehnt...Abgelehnt..._Wie konnten sie nur? Sie war doch noch immer nur ein Kind. Wie konnten sie sie nur auf sich alleine gestellt lassen. Sie einfach sterben lassen.

Diese Welt war wirklich grausam, aber Feng hatte das gewusst. Das Überleben des stärksten. Das war es worum es in dieser Welt ging. Es gab keinen Platz für die Schwachen. Das war es, was er gelernt hatte. Nun saß er hier, wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen schauen.

Also saß er hier, in der Mitte der Menge, die von einem Zug zum anderen rannte. In der Mitte der Menge, saß er leise da und wartete auf etwas, das ihn aufmunterte, wissend, dass nichts solches kommen würde. Aber was sollte er tun? Wohin sollte er gehen?

Langsam stand er auf. Ließ seinen Kopf, versuchte niemandem um ihn herum in sein Gesicht zu schauen, wollte keinem von ihnen seine Schwäche zeigen. Er packte das Bild von seiner Tochter ein und fing an in Richtung Ausgang zu hörte das laute Brummen der Züge die ankamen und abfuhren. Hörte das Gebrabbel der Menschen um ihn herum. Hörte das laute Kreischen der Kinder. Er wusste, dass alles um ihn herum passierte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er schaute nicht auf. Schaute sich nicht um, sondern ging einfach geradeaus weiter, zu den großen Türen, die ihn nach draußen führen sollten.

Das Leben in der Stadt war ermüdend. Die Leute, der Lärm, die Abgase. In einem kleinen Apartment eingeengt, im gleichen Haus wie über hundert andere lebend, alle unbekannt. Es war nie ein schönes Leben gewesen. Ein Niemand seiend, zog Xu Feng weg, ein halbes Jahr nach dem seine Frau starb. Auf einmal waren Leute gekommen um ihr herzliches Beileid auszudrücken. Leute die er nie bemerkt hatte, Leute mit denen er nie geredet hatte. Als es passierte war er auf einmal allen bekannt. Doch der Ruhm hielt nicht lange. Er war schnell wieder vergessen worden, nur einige Wochen nach der Beerdigung, wurde wieder zu einem Niemand unter vielen. Bis er die Stadt in Stille verlassen hatte. Er lebte nicht mehr alleine mit seiner Tochter, war zu einem Paar aus dem Dorf in das sie gegangen waren gezogen, dass sie bereitwillig aufgenommen hatte.

Nun stand er hier vor der Tür, zögernd sie zu öffnen.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und drückte die Klinke herunter.

„Wieder da!", rief er und wartete auf eine Antwort. Ein langsames patschen war aus der Küche zu hören. Schritte. Feng zog seine Schuhe aus und wartete darauf, dass seine Tochter um die Ecke kommen würde. Als er sie sah konnte er seine Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

Sie sah schlimmer aus, als als er gegangen war. Das Mädchen war unglaublich dünn und musste immer eine ihrer Hände an der Wand halten, um nicht umzufallen. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und obwohl sie ihn freundlich anlächelte, wusste Feng welche Schmerzen es ihr bereitete nur hier herum zu laufen. Ihre Augen waren so gut wie ganz geschlossen, als wäre sie sehr müde. Die langen Haare, die ihr über die Schulter fielen, stellten einen starken Kontrast zu der bleichen Haut dar.

Das Mädchen kam langsam näher, streckte die Hand die nicht an der Wand lag aus. Sie stolperte. File auf die Knie.

Schnell rannte Feng zu ihr und umarmte den kleinen Körper.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mir gehts gut Papa", antwortete die schwache Stimme seiner Tochter.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und zwang ihre Muskeln wieder ein Lächeln zu formen.

_Abgelehnt_, kehrte das Wort wieder in die Gedanken Fengs zurück.

Her drückte das Mädchen fester an sich, fürchtete der dünne Körper könne bei jeder stärkeren Berührung zerbrechen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Brustkorb und fing an zu weinen. Ohne ein Wort hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Kopf, dann ließ sie sie wieder herunterfallen und legte ihren eigenen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Feng spürte wie ihre langen Haare ihn im Nacken kitzelten.

„Sie werden mir nicht helfen richtig?", fragte sie ihn ohne auch nur das geringste bisschen Traurigkeit zu zeigen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen.

„Werde ich jetzt sterben?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf wieder, seine Stimme verweigerte ihm immer noch etwas zu sagen.

„Das ist gut!"

Feng schaute in ihre Augen, sie schienen leer. Er wusste, dass sie verstand, dass er log, aber was sollte er ihr sagen. Das offensichtliche war zu schmerzhaft, nicht für seine Tochter aber für ihn. Die Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt.

„Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen", sagte er ihr und trug sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie die letzten Monate gelegen hatte.

„Wo ist deine Tante?", fragte er.

„Garten", brummte seine Tochter.

„Onkel?"

„Einkaufen."

Feng nickte. „Schlaf gut."

Er beugte sich kurz zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Er ging nach draußen um diejenige zu suchen, bei der er in den letzten zwei Jahren gelebt hatte.

Er ging durch etwas, das ihn mehr an einen Urwald als einen Garten erinnerte. Die wenigen Pflanzen die hier existierten waren so groß geworden, dass ,es mitlerweile schwer zum eigentlichen Teil zu kommen. Die Pflanzen mussten einfach zu viel Platz und Zeit gehabt haben um vor sich hin zu wachsen. Die Tante liebte Pflanzen, hatte jedoch nie Zeit sich wirklich darum zu kümmern. Den meisten Teil der Freizeit die sie hatte, verbrachte sie damit, sich um den Haushalt zu kümmern oder sich um Fengs Tochter Mei zu kümmern, während Feng arbeitete.

„Yuki?", rief er nach ihr.

„Hier drüben!", kam die Antwort vom hinteren Teil des Gartens. Er folgte den grauen Steinweg zum Blumenbeet, bei dem sie zu sein schien und fand sie vor einem Baum sitzend. Ihre langen grauen Haare waren einfach zusammengebunden und ihre für ihr Alter noch jung wirkenden Hände umklammerten ein kleines Messer. Sie war dabei den Baum zurechtzuschneiden. Sie war schon über 70 Jahre, schien aber noch so aktiv zu sein als wäre sie erst 40.

„Willst du mir ein wenig aushelfen?", fragte Yuki ihn und nahm sich ein weiteres Messer, das noch neben ihr lag und hielt es in seine Richtung. Feng nahm es und drückte einen kleinen Knopf auf der Seite des Griffes und die Klinge fing langsam an zu rotieren und wurde immer schneller, bis sie schnell genug war um die Äste des Baumes mit Leichtigkeit zu durchschneiden.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte er bevor die ersten Äste schnitt.

„Einfach die die länger länger sind als die andern. Das reicht fürs erste."

Er nickte und hob das Messer an einem der Äste der herausstand. Er berührte ihn mit der rotierenden Klinge und sie schnitt gerade hindurch. Der Teil der über gestanden hatte fiel in das Gras und Feng machte mit dem nächsten herausragendem Ast den er fand weiter. Die Ablenkung tat ihm gut.

„Wie war eigentliche deine Reise?", fragte Yuki zögernd.

„Naja...die Fahrt war nicht allzu schlecht."

Er wollte gerade nicht wirklich darüber reden.

„Abgelehnt. Ich wusste es.", fuhr die Tante ungehemmt fort. „Sie haben immer noch keine Ahnung was es ist, richtig?"

Feng nickte, schnitt einen weiteren Ast ab und folgte ihm mit seinem Blick auf dem Weg zum Boden. Dann hob er seine Hand wieder um mehr Äste anzupassen.

„Sie sagen sie haben schon genau die gleichen Symptome wie die von Mei gesehen, aber wissen überhaupt nicht wie sie es einordnen sollen. Außerdem ist es schwer für sie sie zu behandeln, da wir viel zu weit weg wohnen.", Feng machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Er schaute hinunter auf die auf dem Boden liegenden, schon geschnittenen Äste. „Ich denke wenn ich sie verliere wird's noch schlimmer als bei Lin."

Yuki blieb ruhig. Hörte aufmerksam zu.

Mehr Holz fiel. Einiges noch immer mit den grünen Blättern besetzt.

Schweigen, nur unterbrochen vom rauschen des Baumes, wenn der Wind vorbeizog und das leise Brummen der rotierenden Messer.

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte die Tante.

Sie wusste es schon. Natürlich wusste sie es. Sie hatte sich die letzten Monate um Mei gekümmert, sie konnte es gar nicht nicht bemerkt haben.

„Ich denke nicht dass sie noch wirklich lange durchhalten wird.", antwortete Feng. „Sie war viel dünner als als ich gegangen bin."

„Oh, du hast sie also schon gesehen?"

Er nickte, fing fast wieder an zu weinen, riss sich jedoch zusammen und fuhr fort die Äste zurechtzuschneiden.

„Tut mit leid, dass ich nicht weiter helfen kann!"

Feng schaffte es kurz zu lächeln. Japanische Höflichkeit. Er hatte in der Zeit in der er mit den beiden gelebt hatte gelernt sie schätzen zu lernen.

Yuki und ihr Mann hatten beide in Tokyo gelebt. Sie waren nach China gezogen, nachdem die Firma die die beiden geführt hatten wegen der asiatischen Wirtschaftskrise um 2040 Bankrott gegangen war. Sie lebten nun seit über 40 Jahren hier in China. Das Dorf in dem sie nun zusammen mit Mei und Feng wohnten, war weder reich noch groß. Der ganze hintere Teil von China war arm, auch wenn es hieß es sei besser als noch vor einigen Jahrzehnten, war es für viele hier noch immer schwer genug Geld zusammenzukratzen um genug für ein wenig Essen zu haben und sich um die Familie zu kümmern.

„Wie geht's Onkel?", brach Feng das Schweigen, versuchte eine Konversation aufzubauen.

„Ihm geht's gut wie immer. Er sollte auch bald da sein.", sie schien nicht an einer Konversation interessiert zu sein, also machten beide schweigend mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

Sie versuchten den ganzen Baum ähnlich wie eine Kugel aussehen zu lassen, doch es war zu schwer an die oberen Teil zu kommen, also beschnitten sie im Endeffekt nur den unteren Teil.

„Noch mehr?"

Yuki nickte. „Noch viel", grinste sie ihn an. „Wir müssen noch das ganze Unkraut zupfen und dafür hatte ich die letzte Woche keine Zeit, also müssen bei dem Wetter da noch einige drin sein."

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung du solltest das irgendwie mechanisch machen, oder wenigstens jemanden für die Gartenarbeit einstellen", beharrte Feng auf dem Punkt, den er ihr gegenüber so oft vertreten hatte.

„Und ich sage immer noch, dass das keinen Spaß machen würde."

Feng seufzte. „Dann werd ich wohl helfen. Wenigstens lenkt mich das ein wenig ab.

Die Tante lächelte als sie vom inneren des bunten Blumenbeets, wo der Baum stand an den äußeren gingen. Alle Arten von Pflanzen gab es hier, einige waren unglaublich schön andere jedoch sahen extrem komisch aus. Feng schaute sich nach dem Unkraut um und fing an sie an der Wurzel herauszuziehen.

Sie waren halb fertig, als ein Mann aus dem Haus kam.

„Ah, du bist schon wieder da?", grüßte er Feng.

Der schaute auf und sah Yukis Ehemann Kaito vor sich stehen. Er lächelte ihn mit einem herzlichen Grinsen an.

„Soll ich euch ein wenig helfen?"

„Mach was du willst", meldete sich die Tante zu Wort ohne aufzuschauen.

Der Mann ging in die Knie lohne Rücksicht auf seine Klamotten zu geben und fing wie die beiden anderen auch nach Unkraut zu suchen.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Feng auf. Er schaute herab auf die anderen beiden noch immer sitzenden und gähnte. „Ich lass euch den Rest okay? Bin noch immer müde von der Fahrt."

Er drehte sich rum und ging in Richtung Haus um sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Er hört noch die Stimme des Onkels nach ihm rufen.

„Hey Junge! Kannst du nachher wenn du wieder wach bist bitte in mein Zimmer kommen? Ich muss was mit dir besprechen."

Feng hob die Hand um zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte und ging weiter auf das Haus zu.

Kaito schaute auf den riesigen Bildschirm, der vor ihm stand. Er zeigte drei Mädchen, gezeichnet in einem alten Anime Stil. Eine von ihnen trug ein fast schon lächerliches gelbes Kostüm, ihr blondes Haar zurück gebunden in Zwillings Zöpfen. Sie kämpfte mit einer kleinen Puppe. Zwei weitere Mädchen stand weiter hinten, beide trugen Schuluniformen, wie sie damals zu der Zeit gewöhnlich gewesen waren. Eine von ihnen hatte pinkes Haar, zusammen gebunden mit zwei Bänder der selben Farbe, die andere trug ihre kürzeren blauen Haare offen. Neben ihnen saß ein kleines, Katzenartiges Wesen, lächelnd als würde es etwas ungeduldig erwarten. Obwohl der Anime herausgebracht worden war, bevor Kaito überhaupt geboren war, war dieser noch immer einer seiner Lieblinge. Natürlich wusste er schon, was passieren würde. Er hatte ihn schon viele male vorher gesehen.

Der Onkel war jedoch nicht ganz auf den Fernseher konzentriert, sondern schweifte regelmäßig ab und dachte darüber nach, was der Junge über das denken würde, was er ihm erzählen wollte. Es war nicht einfach zu akzeptieren. Kaito wusste nicht ob Feng jemals etwas davon gehört hatte, oder ob er nun seine ersten Erfahrungen machen sollte.

In dem Anime schien die kleine Kreatur nun zu den beiden Mädchen, die zuvor im Hintergrund gestanden hatten. Er schien sie zu etwas bringen zu wollen.

„Los beeilt euch, ihr müsst..."

„Nicht nötig", wurde er von einem anderen Mädchen unterbrochen. Sie hatte unglaublich langes schwarzes Haar und trug ebenfalls ein Kostüm, dass jedoch nicht so bunt war, wie das der blonden.

Die Tür neben Kaito öffnete sich langsam und Yuki schaute kurz herein.

„Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern.", kommentierte sie, als sie den Fernseher sah.

„Natürlich nicht. Du wusstest, dass du einen Otaku heiraten würdest und sag jetzt nicht, dass du gedacht hättest es würde sich bessern."

„Ich habe nicht einmal gewagt davon zu träumen. Störts dich wenn ich ein wenig dazukomme?"

„Warum sollte es?"

Yuki setzte sich und schaute nun auch auf den Bildschirm. Eine Explosion beendete gerade den Kampf zwischen dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen und einer Kreatur, die einem Wurm sehr ähnlich sah. Die Welt um die Mädchen verschwand langsam und ließ zwei der Mädchen offensichtlich deprimiert auf dem Boden zurück.

„Ich frage mich was er sagen wird.", unterbrach Ýuki den Dialog der Anime Charaktere.

„Wir werden sehen."

„Was wirst du ihm sagen?"

„Alles! Ich weiß aber nicht ob er schon einmal etwas davon gehört hat, aber ich hoffe, dass er hat, es würde die Dinge um einiges leichter machen."

„Was wenn er dir nicht glaubt? Das ganze Gerede von Magie und dem Gralskrieg dürfte sich für ihn doch ziemlich lächerlich anhören."

„Er wird mir glauben. Ich habe Wege, dass er mir glaubt!" Er lächelte sie an und beendete damit die Konversation. Beide konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Show.


	5. Kapitel 4: Competition

**Chapter 4: Competition**

_Ich weiß, es is blöd dass ich gleich in der ersten Woche nachdem ich versprochen habe einmal die Woche ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen es gleich nicht schaffe eines hochzuladen…Ich hoffe, dass euch das ganze trotzdem gefällt! :D_

Susan wich den Bällen aus, die auf sie zu flogen. Sie sprang von einem Fuß auf den anderen, balancierte ihr Gewicht auf ihren Beinen, bewegte ihren athletischen Körper, sobald sie etwas näher kommen sah. Das Training war anstrengend, erschöpfte sie und nach einiger Zeit wurde es unmöglich für sie sich auf das Ausweichen zu konzentrieren. Sie wurde immer öfter getroffen.

„Was machst du Roberts?", rief der alte Mann der neben ihr stand, ihren Nachnamen benutzend. „Du weißt du sollst es nicht so machen!"

Er hob seine Hand und signalisierte Iri, die die Bälle mit immenser Kraft warf aufzuhören. „Wieso benutzt du nicht deine eigentliche Kraft?"

Susan nickte. Sie lernte das Dasein als Magus erst seit zwei Tagen kennen und es war hart, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass sie viel üben musste. Deshalb war sie bereit alles zu geben um zu gewinnen.

Jubstacheit von Einsbern machte eine weitere Geste und Iri warf weiter auf ihr Gegenüber. Dieses Mal versuchte Susan erst gar nicht auszuweichen, sondern stand einfach nur da, sich auf das konzentrierend das in ihr war, spürte das Prana, führte es den Weg hinaus aus ihrem Körper. Die Magische Ressource verließ ihn nur langsam, als wäre sie eingeschüchtert von der Welt außerhalb. Susan führte ihre Kraft in die Richtung der Bälle, ohne zu wissen was passieren würde. Einer traf ihr Knie. Ein anderer den Kopf. Sie fühlte leichten Schmerz an den Punkten auf die Iri geworfen hatte. Sie konzentriere sich weiter auf die Bälle, stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Flugrichtung änderten. Susan öffnete ihre Augen um zu sehen, wo die Bälle in diesem Moment waren, zwang ihren Körper nicht auf die schnell auf sie zu kommenden Bälle zu reagieren und führte ihr Prana gegen sie. Nichts geschah. Die Bälle trafen sie weiter. Einer ihr Bein, ein anderer ihren rechten Arm.

Der alte Mann signalisierte dem Homunkulus wieder aufzuhören und schaute auf seine vor ihm stehende Schülerin.

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt", fragte er. „Du weißt was ich dir gestern gesagt habe noch?"

Susan nickte. „Um etwas mithilfe meiner Magie wahr werden zu lassen, muss ich es direkt vor meinen Augen sehen können.", wiederholte sie Jubstacheits Worte. „Ich hab mir einfach vorgestellt, wie die Bälle ihren Kurs ändern und an mir vorbei fliegen."

„Warum?", fügte der alte Mann eine weitere zu seiner Sammlung der sinnlosen Fragen hinzu.

„Hm? Ich...verstehe nicht ganz!" Verwirrt schaute Susan ihren Lehrer an. Obwohl er schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt war, war er immer noch kein Stück geschrumpft. Die Magie, mit der er sich selbst am Leben hielt musste wirklich stark sein. Er wirkte zwar alt und gebrechlich, jedoch war er das keineswegs.

„Weißt du warum sie ihren Kurs geändert haben? Alles braucht eine Kausalität. Ohne einen Grund warum es passiert, kannst du keine Aktion geschehen lassen. Du kannst mithilfe deiner Magie Dinge verändern, kannst ihre Form wandeln aber nicht ihre Aktionen. Um die Aktionen an sich zu verändern, brauchst du das Wissen wie du etwas dazu bringen kannst diese Aktion durchzuführen. Das ganze ist noch leicht bei Dingen, aber spielt auch eine große Rolle bei Taktiken und ähnlichem. Du kannst zum Beispiel einen Würfel nicht einfach so dazu bringen sich zu bewegen, indem du Prana in seine Richtung leitest, aber sobald du ihn mit Hilfe deines Pranas zu einer Kugel machst, fängt er an zu rollen. So funktioniert die Magie die wir benutzen. Versuch es noch einmal."

Susan nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Prana, griff danach und regulierte seinen Fluss. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, waren die ersten Bälle schon auf dem Weg zu ihr. Susan stellte sich vor, wie die Luft um die Bälle herum sich verdickte, immer schwerer wurde, bis sie selbst schwerer wurde als die Bälle selbst. Sie sollte sie auf den Boden drücken und somit den Flug stoppen.

Sie wurde getroffen. Wieder. Ihr Knie. Ihre Beine. Ihre Arme.

„Es funktioniert nicht!", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. Sie schaute den alten Mann wieder an. Er grinste.

„Habe ich etwa gefühlt wie Prana auf die Luft um mich herum eingewirkt habe?", stellte er eine Frage, einen sarkastischen Unterton mitschwingend. „Lass mich dir eine weitere Sache raten! Versuch fürs erste nichts zu verändern, das sich nicht im festen Aggregatzustand befindet. Ich nehme an, du hast mittlerweile bemerkt, dass Prana deinen Körper nur ungern verlässt und dass du es mehr oder minder dazu zwingen musst heraus zu kommen. Das ist so, aus dem Grund, dass dein Körper und gerade deine Magic Circuits sehr gut darin sind den Stoff aufzubewahren. Wir nennen das ganze Pranakapazität. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, jeder Magus besitzt die gleiche Kapazität, deine Magic Circuits mögen zwar größer sein, was zu einem größeren Magischen Potential führt, aber wie gut du Prana speichern kannst verändert es nicht. Das ist bei jedem Magus genau gleich. So etwas wie die Luft aber, oder besser gesagt alles, das nicht fest ist, hat eine Pranakapazität die gegen Null geht und deshalb ist es so gut wie unmöglich Luft an sich zu verändern!"

„Ihr wusstet also, dass es nicht funktionieren würde?", fragte Susan entgeistert.

„Nun...sagen wir du wärst ein Genie hättest du es hinbekommen."

Jubstacheit sah amüsiert aus, als er sich umdrehte und in Richtung einer der hölzernen Regale ging, die in den Ecken der riesigen Trainingshalle standen.

„Lass uns weiter machen.", sagte er. „Iri kommst du bitte mal bitte kurz rüber?"

Die silberhaarige Frau ließ die Bälle die sie noch in der Hand hielt fallen, folgte der Anweisung und ging schnellen Schritten zu demjenigen, der ihr Großvater hätte sein können.

Der Homunkulus sagte nur selten ein Wort, war meistens nur der leise Beobachter. Sie war eine nette Person, so weit Susan wusste, aber es war schwer sie dazu zu bewegen eine Richtige Konversation zu führen. Die meiste Zeit in der sie sich trafen war das Training und während dem Essen, wenn das Reden so schon schwer genug war. Iris von Einsbern lernte und übte viel. Sie wusste vom Heiligen Gral und sie wusste auch, dass sie jung sterben würde, dass ihr Körper nur für das sterben erschaffen worden war. Ein Homunkulus, ein Mensch, erschaffen durch Magie wurde selten für einen anderen Zweck ins Leben gerufen. Dies war eine der ersten Dinge gewesen, die Iri gelehrt worden war. Es war kein fröhliches Leben, dass sie führte. Sie hatte nie etwas wirklich schönes gesehen, nur die grauen und weißen Wände des Schlosses, in dem sie eingesperrt war, dass wie ein Gefängnis für sie war. Doch wusste sie es auch nicht besser. Sie floh nicht aus dem Schloss, aus dem Grund, dass sie die Welt außerhalb des Schlosses nicht kannte. Sie wusste nicht wie schön es außerhalb des winterlichen Waldes in dem die Einsbern Familie lebte sein konnte und sie würde kaum lernen es wert zu schätzen. Sicher...das war kein schönes Leben, doch sie würde von Nutzen für Susan sein. Homunkuli waren unglaublich gut darin Magie zu nutzen. Ihre Magic Circuits waren unglaublich groß und das würde eine große Hilfe für die Söldnerin sein.

„Hey Roberts! Hör auf zu träumen!", hallte der Ruf des alten Mannes durch die Halle und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Obwohl er schon so alt war, schaffte er is immer noch so laut zu rufen.

Susan schaute auf und entschuldigte sich schnell bevor sie sich beeilte zu den beiden anderen zu kommen.

Susan legte sich in ihr weiches Himmelbett. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an den riesigen Raum gewohnt, der nun ihr gehören sollte. Es war weder schön noch irgendwas speziell gelegenes, wenn man es mit den anderen Räumen und Sälen des Schlosses verglich, doch Susan hatte gesehen wie viele Familien in wirklich armen Verhältnissen lebten, ihre eigene einbezogen, in einem einzigen Zimmer, zusammen mit ihren vier Geschwistern wohnend hatte sie so gut wie ihr ganzes Leben verbracht. Diejenigen, die zur untersten Schicht Amerikas gehörten, einem Land, dass sowieso schon seit Jahren auf dem absteigenden Ast war. Es war ein Kontrast zu der Welt, in der sie jetzt für die nächsten zehn Jahre sein würde. Es würde ein gutes Leben sein, dass sie im Winterschloss von Einsbern leben würde, sie würde sich um nichts triviales kümmern müssen und obwohl sie wusste wie unfair es anderen gegenüber war und sie wusste, dass sie nicht ohne einen driftigen Grund hier war, im Gegenteil der Grund war genug dafür ihr Leben zu riskieren, sie konnte nicht anders, als die Zeit in der sie hier war trotz der Strapazen zu genießen. Die einzige Sache, die ihr noch zu schaffen machte, war das deutsch, dass sie mit den Leuten hier redete. Es war keine Sprache die sie unbedingt mochte, aber es war notwendig sie zu lernen.

Susan seufzte und stand von der weichen Matratze auf. Sie sollte ihre Freizeit besser nutzen. Die Söldnerin ging zu dem Schreibtisch, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der grauen Wand stand, startete ihr Laptop und holte einige Blätter heraus, die sie in der Schublade rechts von sich aufbewahrt hatte. Dies waren die Taktik Reporte von anderen Assassinen und Magus-Tötern wie ihr. Es war nötig Taktiken zu kennen, die andere vor ihr genutzt hatten. Es wäre leichter für sie möglich Fallen die andere ihr stellen würden auszuweichen und selbst effektiver vorzugehen. Sie wusste noch nicht ob sie in der Zeit die sie noch hatte genug lernen würde, um andere Magi direkt zu konfrontieren, deshalb musste sie so hart trainieren und die Taktiken anderer studieren. Täglich mindestens fünf Stunden im Training zur Kontrolle ihrer Magie und mindestens zwei Stunden um sich selbst fit zu halten. Die Fitness mochte nicht mehr ganz so wichtig sein wie vor ihrem Trainingsanfang, trotzdem war es für Magi wichtig selbst sportlich zu bleiben. Es war ermüdend Magie zu nutzen und jemand ohne Ausdauer würde es nie schaffen stark zu werden. Genau so war es auch möglich, dass Gegner ihr im Nahkampf begegnen würden und sie gezwungen wäre genau so zu antworten oder zu fliehen.

Nur noch neun Jahre...Sie würde nach Japan, genauer gesagt nach Fuyuki reisen und an dem Wettbewerb der Gralskrieg genannt wurde teilnehmen. Sie wunderte sich wer ihre Gegner sein würden, mit wem sie sich messen müsste. Sie wussten schon, wer von den großen Familien wahrscheinlich daran teilnehmen würde, aber keinem der Familiars, kleine künstlich erschaffene tierähnliche Wesen, die durch Magie erschaffen wurden um Wissen zu sammeln, oder gewisse Orte zu beobachten, war es gelungen etwas heraus zu bekommen. In der Theorie, gab es keinen großen Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Homunkuli, die die Einsbern Familie ins Leben gerufen hatte. Der einzige Unterschied, war die Lebensspanne, während ein Familiar nur wenige Wochen überlegen konnte, war es für die Homunkuli möglich durch Nahrung wieder Kraft aufzunehmen, durch die sie weiter leben könnten. Einige der Familiars wurden regelmäßig zu den Häusern der beiden anderen großen Familien, die den Gralskrieg mit der Einsbern Familie gegründet hatten gesendet. Während die Tohsaka Familie sich nicht zu viel um Schutz zu scheren schien, konnte nichts dem Heimatsitz der Matou Famile nahe kommen. Natürlich war es wichtig viele Dinge vor den Gegnern geheim zu halten. An dem Tag an dem Susan hier angekommen war, hatten die Bediensteten den ganzen Wald nach Familiars abgesucht und jeden ausgeschaltet, den sie hatten finden können. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nicht erlaubt sein würde dieses Schloss zu verlassen, bis sie nach Fuyuki fliegen würden und selbst während sie darauf warteten und weiter trainierten, war es nicht sicher, dass niemand über sie heausfinden würde. Die Teilnehmer hatten ihre Verbindungen und nicht einmal die Kirche, die den Gralskrieg nun leiteten, waren käuflich. Jedenfalls Teile davon.

Der Gralskrieg...Susan konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie als einer der drei Master ausgewählt worden war, die für die großen Familien, die den Heiligen Gral, das Objekt um das es hierbei ging, ein omnipotentes Relikt, dazu befähigt einen einzigen Wunsch zu erfüllen, für denjenigen, der den Wettbewerb gewinnen sollte, erschaffen hatten. Jeder der insgesamt sieben Master, die insgesamt ausgewählt wurden oder sich freiwillig meldeten, wurden drei Command Seals gegeben, die die Macht hatten einen unglaublich starken Familiar zu beschwören, die als Servants bekannt waren. Doch waren dies keine normalen willenlosen Diener, sondern die Verkörperung von Helden, die vor langer Zeit gestorben waren. In ihrem neuen Körper den Servant bildend, waren sie Heroic Spirits, die nur darauf warteten mit um den Heiligen Gral zu kämpfen und ihren Mastern dabei zu helfen zu gewinnen, um selbst einen einzelnen Wunsch zu erhalten. Doch mussten sie nicht immer gehorsam gegenüber denen die sie beschworen und das war es, das Susan sorgen machte. Sie würde zwar diejenige sein, die den Servant mit Kraft versorgte, doch es war noch immer möglich, dass sie sich widersetzten. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre drei Command Seals nutzen konnte um ihrem Servant eine ultimatives Kommando zu geben, dem er sich nicht widersetzen konnte, doch sie wusste nicht ob das genug war. Wenn ein Master einen ungehorsamen Servant bekam, war der Gralskrieg schon so gut wie vorbei für ihn. Der Wettbewerb war grausam und jeder einzelne Fehler wurde sofort bestraft, teilweise sogar mit dem Tod. Das war der Krieg an dem Susan teilnehmen würde. Antreten für die Einsbern, doch kämpfte sie nicht für sie sondern viel eher für das Geld, mit dem sie ihre Familie ernähren konnte. Das war der Krieg um den Heiligen Gral. Das war der Gralskrieg!

_Sorry, dass die die das Fate-Franchise schon kennen sich jetzt noch einmal durch die ganzen Erklärungen schlagen mussten, aber es gibt einige die das hier lesen und vorher noch nichts mit Fate/Stay Night zu tun hatten. Hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel trotzdem :D_


	6. Kapitel 5: Hate

**Kapitel 5: Hate**

_Ok...ich weiß, dass das hier extrem spät ist,aber ich hatte zuerst keine Idee wie ich mit diesem Kapitel hier anfangen sollte und das hat mich erst mal einiges an Zeit gekostet. Dann bin ich auf eine Con gegangen und bin danach krank geworden '-.-_

_Also es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass das hier so spät kommt und hoffe dass es euch trotzdem gefällt!_

Yutaka hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn mehr als jede andere Person. Es war kein Hass der neu für ihn war. Es war Hass den er von Geburt an gespürt hatte, Hass den er geerbt hatte. Seine Mutter. Wie sehr auch sie ihn gehasst hatte. Wie sehr sie ihn verabscheut hatten, den Mann der über sie gebot, dem sie trotz allem gehorchen mussten. Für den sie taten, was auch immer er wollte. Zouken war kein Narr. Er war ein Magus erster Klasse, der auch nach hunderten von Jahren, die er überlebt hatte nicht schlechter zu werden schien, in der Magie die er praktizierte. Er wäre selbst nach dieser Lebensspanne noch immer fähig Yutaka in Sekundenbruchteilen zu töten. Das war es, womit der alte Mann drohte, sobald sein Enkel ihm nicht gehorchte. So war er groß gezogen worden und so würde er leben, bis er hier herausbrechen würde. Aber das war nichts, das bald passieren würde. Schon jetzt fünfzehn Jahre alt und Zouken schaute keine Planung ihn gehen zu lassen. Zehn Jahre hatte er gesagt. Dann würde sein Enkel die Chance bekommen sich zu beweisen und hier herauszukommen. Das war es das ihm Hoffnung gab. Das ihn am Leben hielt.

Er müsste die Magie trainieren, die Zouken so liebte. Er müsste gut sein darin, das hatte der alte Mann ihm verraten. Und seit dem hatte er viele Nächte in dem Raum verbracht, hatte darin meditiert, hatte darin geübt und jetzt sollte er endlich das Geschenk erhalten, dass ihm dabei helfen sollte sein Prana zu vervielfachen und seine magischen Kräfte um einiges zu verstärken.

Er ging den langen Flur entlang, lief an roten Türen vorbei, die er nie geöffnet hatte. Lief an den alten hölzernen Treppen vorbei, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr hinab gestiegen war. Kreuzte den Weg eines Bediensteten, schaut ihm in die Augen. Schnell drehte der Mann angewidert seinen Kopf weg, versuchte keinen Blick nicht auf die bleiche Haut des jungen Mannes zu werfen und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Yutaka hatte die Hoffnung auf weitere Spaziergänge oder Treffen mit Freunden schon lange aufgegeben, wusste nicht wie es ihnen ging, oder ob es ihnen gut ging. Er hatte dieses Haus seit Jahren nicht mehr verlassen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er so schlimm aussah.

Er trat in den Raum, in dem er seinen Großvater treffen sollte und schaute sich schnell um. Es war einer der Räume des riesigen Anwesens, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er schien alt und die einzigen Möbel die zu sehen waren, waren ein Tisch und ein Stuhl die in der Mitte auf dem roten Teppich standen. Darauf saß seine Großvater. Alt und klapprig. Nichts weiter als ein Skelett überzogen mit einer dünnen Schicht Haut die trotz allem überall hinunter zu hängen schien. Er nickte Yutaka zu und sein Enkel verbeugte sich hastig.

Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Beide warteten auf den anderen.

Zouken begann.

„Du kennst die Techniken die ich die beibrachte?"

„Ja!"

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

Wieder nickte er. Aber nicht zu dem Jungen. Yutaka zuckte herum und sah gerade noch, wie zwei Bedienstete hinter ihm ihn unter die Arme griffen, auf den Boden zerrten und dort fest hielten.

Er versuchte frei zu kommen, doch die beiden Männer ließen ihn nicht los.

Zouken stand auf, so schnell es ihm sein alter Körper tun ließ und kam langsam auf seinen Enkel zu gehumpelt. Er hatte eine größere Box in der Hand.

Als er sie öffnete gelang es Yutaka einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Würmer. Drei an der Zahl. Sie krochen in der Box auf dem Boden herum. Ihre graue Haut schien glitschig und als sie ihre kleinen Münder öffneten, zeigten sich viele kleine Zähne. Yutaka musste sich fast übergeben als er sie sah.

„Ich brauche deine Kraft Junge", erklärte der alte Mann. „Und das hier wird sie um einiges steigern!"

Zouken kam näher. Griff in die Box und nahm sich einen der Würmer, vorsichtig darauf bedacht mit seinen Fingern nicht den Mund zu berühren.

Er warf ihn. Yutakas Augen weiteten sich, als der Mund auf seinem Bauch landete. Der alte Mann nahm die beiden anderen und schmiss auch sie auf den Körper seines Enkels.

Die schleimigen Kreaturen fingen an auf dem Bauch herumzukriechen. Als suchten sie etwas.

Yutaka hätte schon an Würmer gewohnt sein sollen, hatte er doch den Raum schon seit Jahren genutzt. Sein Wille hatte sich enorm gestärkt, doch die Würmer, an die er gewohnt war, waren nichts im Vergleich zu diesen. Diese schienen um einiges aggressiver und obwohl schon einige kleinere Würmer in seinem Körper hausten, hatte er Angst davor, dass diese dazu kommen würden.

Der Erste vergrub seine Zähne in seinem Fleisch. Schreie. Er konnte nichts tun als schreien. Schmerz zuckte durch seinen ganzen Körper. Der Schmerz war nicht zu ertragen. Er spürte wie der Wurm sich immer weiter in seinen Körper schlängelte. Ein Loch hinterließ. Schmerzen. So viele Schmerzen. Yutaka versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben und den Wurm auf seinem Bein zu sehen. Er schrie. Der zweite Wurm hatte angefangen sich in das Fleisch zu graben. Mehr Schmerzen. Mehr Schreie. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Zappelte. Doch die Griffe der Bediensteten waren zu fest. Langsam ging er mit dem Kopf wieder nach vorne. Wollte auf seine Beine schauen. Ein Wurm. Mehr sah er nicht. Ein Wurm. Er kam. Er kam auf sein Gesicht zu. Yutaka fühlte wie der erste Wurm seinen Weg in den Körper beendet hatte, suchte sich nun seinen Weg zu dem Nervensystem. Kroch durch den Körper. Yutaka wollte wieder schreien. Kein Ton. Nur Blut.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Wurm an seiner Kehle. Er kroch weiter. Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. Versuchte ihn so abzuwerfen. Nichts geschah. Der Wurm kroch weiter. Wieder schrie der Junge. Schrie so laut wie er nie geschrien hatte. Riss den Mund auf, soweit dass seine Lippen zu platzen drohten. Der Wurm kam näher. Kroch zu, auf das Loch das sich im Gesicht gebildet hatte. Mehr Schreie. Mehr Schmerzen. Der zweite Wurm hatte sein Nervensystem erreicht und schien sich dort einzurichten. Er versuchte weiter zu schreien. Es waren nur erstickte Rufe. Ein Wurm. In seinem Mund. Er fühlte wie das Schleimige Ding hinein kam. Yutaka versuchte es mit seinen Zähnen zu töten, doch entgegen aller Erwartungen schienen diese Würmer mit einem Panzer geschützt zu sein.

Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Versuchte es auszuspucken. Doch wieder spuckte er nichts als Blut. Ein weiterer erstickter Schrei. Immer wieder. Immer wieder schrie und spuckte. Doch der Wurm kroch beharrlich vorwärts. An seine Kehle.

Ein Würgereiz überkam Yutaka. Er übergab sich. Hoffte den Wurm in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen vor zu finden. Doch zu seinem Erschrecken spürte er wie er keine Luft mehr bekam. Etwas. In seiner Luftröhre. Er konnte nicht atmen. Keines seiner Körperteile bewegen.

Würde er hier schon sterben?

Jetzt schon?

Würde er es nie schaffen von hier weg zu kommen?

Es wurde schwarz.

Er spürte noch den leichten Schmerz als er auf die Seite kippte. Dann spürte er nicht einmal mehr die Pein in seinen Atemwegen.

Sein Blickfeld wurde langsam wieder klarer. Er fand sich selbst an eine schwarze Decke starrend. Er wusste wo er war. Spürte das Knabbern tausender kleiner Würmer an seinen Armen und Beinen, beachtete sie jedoch kaum. Es war nur minimaler Schmerz, mehr ein kitzeln, verglichen zu dem Schmerz versteckt in ihm. Dem Schmerz verursacht von den Würmern, die sich in seinem Nervensystem eingenistet hatten. Implementiert von dem Mann den er so sehr hasste.

„Tut es weh?"

Schon allein die Stimme Zoukens zu hören, brachte ihn dazu seine Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Hasses zu verzerren. Yutaka versuchte zu den Treppen hinter ihm hinauf zu schauen, konnte jedoch seinen Kopf nicht heben. Nach einigen Versuchen fing er an seine Lippen zu bewegen. Erstaunlicherweise waren seine Stimmbänder noch intakt.

„Was hast du mir angetan?"

„Du bist fast gestorben, Junge. Ich habe dich nur gerettet!", grunzte der alte Mann. „Dein Körper ist noch schwach. Benutze deine Techniken und ruf mich wenn du fertig bist. Du wirst so schnell nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben diesen Raum alleine zu verlassen."

Und damit verließ Zouken den Raum. Yutaka konnte nicht sehen wie er zur Zeit aussah, konnte sich aber gut das siegessichere Gesicht seines Großvaters vorstellen. Er hörte die schleichenden Schritte auf dem Steinboden und die Tür zufallen.

Er versuchte zu vergessen, dass sein Großvater ihn soeben beinahe umgebracht hatte und konzentrierte sich. Zentrierte seine Gedanken auf die Insekten um ihn herum, analysierte deren Körperstrukturen ohne sie auch nur zu berühren und entzog ihnen jegliche Energie. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob sie von den Muskeln oder deren winzigen Hirnen kam. Er spürte wie einige von ihnen starben und andere so viel Energie verloren, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten. Das Gefühl eines Körpers kehrte zurück. Yutaka fing langsam an seinen Kopf zu heben, testete seine restliche Körperteile. Dann griff er nach seinem Prana...Er hörte für eine Sekunde auf zu atmen. Das Prana, das er in seinem Körper hatte war etwas das er nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es mochte nicht so viel sein, wie sein Großvater es hatte, doch trotz alledem war die Menge immens. Den Schmerz den er fühlte schien ihn noch immer umzubringen, doch die Insekten um ihn herum, aus denen er seine Energie zog hielten ihn am Leben. Er wusste, dass er kaum überleben würde, wenn er diesen Raum auch nur für einige Minuten verlassen würde.

Yutaka seufzte und als er sich endlich wieder einigermaßen gut fühlte, griff er wieder nach seinem Prana und leitete es in einen der Würmer in der Nähe der Treppe. Er stellte sich eine abgewandelte Form vor und sah zu wie ihm langsam Flügel wuchsen. In seinen Gedanken ließ er mehr Prana in den veränderten Wurm hinein fließen und spürte wie er langsam die Gedanken des Tieres übernahm und fing an damit aus dem Raum zu fliegen. Als er kurz auf sein Prana schaute musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Er hatte soeben entschieden wie er kämpfen würde.


End file.
